Love Rekindled
by LeaNicolaie
Summary: Completely AU and a sequel of sorts to A Soft Touch. It's been years since they last parted. Zero finally comes back from his prolonged years of study to attend his sisters' wedding. But not all is well with his loved ones...


**Love Rekindled**

It was pouring as Zero headed inside the large halls of his own home. It was late, a time humans would consider to be mid afternoon. Having to travel back home would have been a chore if it weren't for the pleasure of seeing his family again after so long. They'd kept in touch with letters, to keep him up to date with the events back home. His eldest brother had taken the throne at twenty-two, as planned, and had married the eldest Kuran daughter at twenty-five. They sent a picture of the wedding, with the whole family present.

Renka and Karina, though happily engaged, refused to hold a wedding without him there and had it postponed until now. Tomorrow, he'd have the honor of attending a double wedding ceremony. Even without him present, they'd fought over what he should wear and got into another one of their infamous catfights. Thankfully, their fiancés got the matter settled without too much bloodshed involved. His attire was ready and waiting in his rooms.

He hadn't heard much about or from Naya and Chizuka, though it didn't necessarily bother him. As long they weren't in danger of dying, they could do whatever they so pleased. A smirk came to his lips when remembering a particularly interesting incident in which Chizuka had been caught in a rather compromising position with not a woman, but another male. His reaction was surprisingly unabashed, smirking and going right back to business, turning his back to the numerous shocked onlookers.

Kaien was unchanged as ever. His presence was solid and constant, at times a grounding block for everyone else. His letters were always the most informative as it only consisted of the news he was writing about and lacked anything personal. His mother was kind enough to sneak in her second oldest had finally developed another hobby apart from work – collecting rare stones and, weirdly enough, wine glasses.

Zero's lips thinned when he caught a distinct scent from behind him. He'd almost forgotten about her. He turned around before grabby hands could take a hold of his clothes and frowned down. "Maria, did I not tell you Taka would take you to your rooms? Your rooms are not this way." He'd made sure of that.

Maria frowned. "Why can't I just stay with you?" It was why she'd followed him here. Zero shook his head. "No, Maria, and I'll not repeat myself another time. Either let Taka lead you to where your rooms were prepared or you can choose to stay here until sunset, as there is no way I'll let you in my rooms." She opened her mouth to protest when the image of the prince before her flickered and vanished. Sometimes, she hated Zero for being so gifted with his vampire abilities.

--

Opening the door to his rooms, Zero immediately knew there was someone else present though he wasn't worried. He knew exactly who it was. Shaking his head, he moved silently to one of windows and as expected, saw the tall figure of Kaname seated against the sill, sound asleep. Finally seeing him, it really felt as though he'd come home. His clear untarnished scent hadn't changed, something Zero was glad for.

Stepping closer, he brushed the back of his fingers against a smooth cheek and a few of his dark locks. Replacing his fingers with the soft touch of his lips, he smiled slightly as he spoke, "Kaname, if you don't wish to suffer the indignity of being carried about like a fragile princess, I suggest you wake." His eyes narrowed when he saw that the other pureblood wasn't moving. "Kana—"

A slender hand pulled him forward, its grip firm on the back of his neck. Zero blinked then heard a silky tone whisper, "Zero, is that the way you choose to greet one you haven't seen in years?"

Leaning further forward, Zero let out a rare grin as he rested his head onto Kaname's shoulder. "It was only said in jest. Must you be so uptight?" Catching sight of a familiar chain, he leaned back, placing his hand over where the pendant would be. "You kept it," he said softly.

Catching hold of his hand in his own, Kaname lifted the crystal out with the other, letting it rest against his shirt where it was visible. He brought Zero's hand to his lips and smiled slightly, "yes. Are you so surprised?" What had Zero expected him to do with it?

"Yes, pleasantly so." Stepping back, he pulled Kaname along, "come, it mustn't have been terribly comfortable napping against my window. I'll lend you the bed."

--

"Zero!" Neither Renka nor Karina held back as they assaulted him in the bathroom. If he'd known he'd get mauled at such an early hour, he wouldn't have woken at all. His sisters were already dressed impeccably, as always. Zero was still in the same shirt and pants he came back in. Forcefully stripping him of his clothing, they pushed him into the tub. "Zero, we've taken to caring for you tonight as it is our wedding you'll be attending. We'll be waiting for you in your rooms after you've washed."

Knowing better than to go against two vampires on their wedding day, Zero did as he was told and went through the torture of getting prepared for the ceremony. He'd never been so meticulously analyzed. "Goddesses above, I've never been aware of so many imaginary faults. It is no wonder women are so unhinged, obsessive with their appearance as they are."

It didn't help Kaname only stood by and smiled amusedly all the while, having dressed while Zero was busy being pulled apart by his sisters. They'd already picked out his clothing, what more could they do? He didn't have long enough hair to arrange or have cosmetics applied to his face. Vampires in general shouldn't need to be so concerned with looks. The plainest vampire would be considered a beauty in human terms.

Renka and Karina left as swiftly as they'd come. "Well, that was one morning I won't be forgetting any time soon." Zero sent Kaname a glare. "And I'm sure you enjoyed yourself plenty, watching me get picked apart on my first night back."

"Come now, let us head to the fountain. I've especially come to appreciate the large one made of crystal." Kaname sent a smile over his shoulder.

--

"Zero," a soft voice called. Both Kaname and Zero looked over to the slight girl making her way through the crowd. "Maria," Zero nodded. Kaname sent him an inquiring look. "Kaname, this is Kurenai Maria, an acquaintance of mine from Lotus. Maria, this is Kuran Kaname, second prince of Rosanus, and a close childhood friend."

"The much famed second heir of the Kuran pureblood line," Maria murmured, "an honor," she curtsied. Kaname nodded, "an honor here as well. You seem familiar with Zero." He commented. Maria smiled, "yes, enough to have been invited to Renka-sama and Karina-sama's wedding. It's a splendid ceremony. I will have much to tell my friends back home."

Maria was inwardly frowning. She hadn't expected an obstacle as big as this. Prince Kaname's warnings were clear – Zero was his territory. She couldn't have known they were so close; there was no indication…no, there were plenty. Of all the letters Zero received from his family, there was one he always took care to read through thoroughly. His replies would also take the longest to compile for those letters. She always knew by the dark wine red rose insignia that decorated the corner of each envelope.

Zero also sent a single bottle of Spanish wine every winter solstice, though the types differed. Judging by the rich scent coming off of Prince Kaname's glass, she was certain it was Grenache blended with Mourvedre. She'd once asked who it was that he spent so much time and care on, and though he didn't verbally give a definitive answer, the expression in his eyes was clear enough of a reply.

She'd thought it might have been another woman of pureblood ancestry, but she'd only been half right. Prince Kaname was as pure as one could get in terms of blood, but he was certainly no woman. Even now, he garnered admiring looks for his tall slim form and elegant aristocratic features. He easily captured the attention of many in the surrounding area without even trying.

Standing beside Zero, they looked like pieces from opposite sides of a chessboard. Their present attire did little to dissuade the thought. Zero was dressed in white with black accents and Kaname vice versa, in black accented with white. If it were done deliberately, she'd never know, but they made for a striking pair. The flare of envy that sparked inside her didn't go unacknowledged.

"Maria, have you seen to trying the appetizers by chef Kunime?" He procured a small plate of them and offered it with all the politeness of a prince. "My sisters kindly bragged loud enough for the whole floor to hear in the early hours." The tinge of sarcasm made her smile. "Thank you Zero. I'm embarrassed to admit I was busy looking for you to have tried many of the foods."

He sent her the sliver of a fond smile that had her heart skipping a beat. "I must apologize most sincerely for distracting you from what should have been an enjoyable ceremony. You shouldn't waste your attentions on me, Maria. There is much to see and hear, as well as taste."

"Zero, you could never be a mere distraction," she lightly protested. She didn't dare look Prince Kaname's way, keeping her eyes focused on Zero. "But it would be a waste to squander your consideration," she bit into the rich tasting shrimp dipped in sauce. The brides had a right to brag about their chef. It really was delicious.

Feeling a gentle hand at her shoulder, she looked up. "Maria, the gardens are just to your left and I'm aware of your love for flowers. I would recommend our roses, but you may choose to see what you like." Zero invited, gesturing in the general direction. "I would accompany you, but I must further attend to the brides of this evening." His tone turned dry as he finished.

"Kaname, I apologize to you as well for having to cut our conversation short." He nodded to both of them and left silently, getting lost in the throngs of people surrounding them.

"Kurenai-san, I wouldn't mind accompanying you in Zero's place, if you do not have any objections?" It wasn't a request and she knew this. It was also unthinkable to reject the offer from a pureblood prince. She sent him a sweet smile acquiescing to his company.

Just as they were away from prying ears and eyes, the Kuran prince spoke, "Zero, he comes and goes, never to stay situated in one place and yet, he has a way of leaving pieces of himself behind that makes him unforgettable.

"I am just one of the many he's touched, but I'd like to believe I hold a considerable amount of significance to him in return." And he does, Maria thought somewhat angered. What was Prince Kaname getting at?

"He was my comfort when my parents passed. Yuuki and I needed him desperately during that time." The prince's voice softened to a gentle wistfulness.

Maria frowned. "Kuran-sama, why are you telling me this?" It seemed rather personal, not something you'd tell to someone you just met. But she did remember a time Zero looked especially pained. He would often be absent minded, wandering the school alone. As always, he kept his thoughts to himself and revealed not a thing. The other students who'd noticed speculated he must have lost a war in love, looking as despondent as he did. The girls sent him gifts, which he sent back with a raised brow and exasperated shake of his head.

Kaname smiled as he turned to answer her. "To let you know he is dear to me." The intensity of his gaze implied more than his words. She shivered against an especially harsh breeze that blew past. Zero…

Kaname slid off his outer robe and courteously draped it around her shoulders, bending down slightly as he did so. But that was when she caught sight of it, the shine the chain around his neck gave off. The tightness in her chest nearly became unbearable, as she immediately recognized the chain for what it was. She resisted the urge to yank it off. Zero wore a charm given to him from his mother with the same delicately designed thin string of white gold.

'_Is there __any__one you'd give your blood to?'_

'_I've already done so, long before I met you.'_

It was he, the dark prince that stood before her, that had been given the privilege of having a part of Zero in a way no one else was. "You have a lovely necklace, Kuran-sama." She didn't need to see the actual pendant to know what it was. Kaname placed a hand over where the crystal rested under his shirt, but stayed silent.

Looking down, Maria pursed her lips. She should've known. It was only now she was realizing how far out of reach Zero was. A part of her knew she had noticed this long before, the part of her that was content to just be able to talk casually and have Zero regard her as a friend. She wasn't as ambitious as to want Zero for a husband. Purebloods married and bonded other purebloods. But she wished she could have even a part of Zero's heart amongst the few he allowed.

As the wind blew ever harsher, Kaname pushed a few of his dark locks out of his eyes. "The wind is getting to be a bit temperamental. Might we settle back inside where it is warm?" He offered before her to save her the effort of having to ask. Nodding, she tried not to stiffen at the hand he placed at her shoulder as they headed back inside.

--

The festivities had finally died down and Zero was ready to collapse on his bed. Whether that was an exaggeration or not, he still did feel tired, having to deal with his sisters, and he headed straight for his rooms. He would have reached his destination in a few short paces if not for a familiar voice calling his name,

"Zero?"

"Yuuki," he answered, his eyes full of warmth. "You look beautiful, as I remember." His gaze grew concerned as he caught the expression on her face. "Yuuki? Why do you look so stricken on such a night?"

"Oh Zero, I don't know where to begin," she forced out, her voice strained with anguish. Growing further concerned, he led them back to his rooms, and made sure they wouldn't be disturbed. He let her rest against him as they sat on his bed.

Stroking her hair, he frowned. "Yuuki, what is the cause of so much grief?"

She wondered where to start. The beginning, her mind whispered, is where everything starts. She wasn't sure how he'd take to the news she had to give him, but she didn't know if there would be another chance at telling him and with how close he was to Kaname… She pursed her lips and felt her resolve tighten. She had to tell him. If it pained her this much, she couldn't imagine how much it would hurt Zero.

"I first noticed a change in Kaname shortly before our parents passed…" He looked the same, smelled the same, but he'd definitely felt different. Oh he was still her brother, still Kaname, but she didn't feel the same comfort from his presence as she used to. He started to feel like someone else.

"He seemed…colder, cooler, and so calculative. After our parents died, it was more pronounced than ever. I didn't feel safe in telling anyone around me at the time, and writing such a thing in a letter to you felt too impersonal.

"I'm sorry I've kept so silent on this until now, but Zero, you must believe me," she pleaded, "I know you and Kaname are close as siblings, but please…"

Zero shook his head. "You have no need to feel that you need to convince me so. I already knew, Yuuki, that he was indeed different. Having exchanged letters, so many of them, I immediately noticed something was off. I could not come right out and confront him however, and kept the observations to myself. The death of your parents occurred soon after, and I did not have the heart to mention something that seemed so inconsequential in the time of mourning.

"But even if he did seem different, he was still Kuran Kaname to me, and I held onto that, even now. I could feel his sincerity when he wrote to me, there were no hidden intentions or deception in his words."

"But that is just what I'm getting at, Zero, he, _he isn't_..." She shut her eyes in pain. "I found out it's not Kaname that's with us any longer. He is physically the same, but his soul… what truly made Kaname for who he is, is _gone_," her lips trembled, "all these years, he wasn't my brother, our Kaname…"

"Yuuki, what are you saying?" Zero was losing composure. Kaname…was dead? But that was not possible he was still here, he was –

"No," he whispered. "No, Yuuki, what you are implying is…"

"I know what I am implying, Zero, and I know it to be true. I'd overheard the information straight from its source." Her delicate features were marred by anger. "They took Kaname away from us, so quietly, and _replaced_ him. No one can replace my brother. They put inside him a cheap imitation, a cold ruthless ancient."

"Yuuki," Zero started, "Yuuki! I know you are stricken with the loss of Kaname on top of your parents, but _think_," he pleaded, "think. Is he really such a cheap imitation as you say? Was he even trying to play the role of Kaname during the time you knew him? Did he still not treat you as family, loved you as a sister, a friend? Kaname was and will forever be precious to us, but whoever this is, is not to be discarded so rashly. He may not be Kaname, but he loves us all the same."

"Oh Zero, I, he, I don't—" She wanted to scream.

"Just sleep, let us rest. Our minds will be clearer tomorrow night." He could clearly see this was distressing her all too much. Not knowing what else to do, Yuuki closed her eyes, shuddering.

Gently tucking her in, Zero tenderly stroked her cheek, wiping the tear tracks off her face. She'd suffered, and for so long, on her own. Pressing his lips to her forehead, he moved silently to his window, gazing out at the crystal fountain below. He tried to restrain his trembling form and failed miserably. Kaname…Kaname was dead. The one person he held so dearly was and had been gone without even so much as a chance to say goodbye. The ache in his heart was unbearable. Gods above, what had Kaname ever done to deserve such a fate?

Pressing his hand to the glass, he did not have the strength to keep it up, letting it drag back down. "Kaname…are you truly lost to us? It is cruel to have you so near and be armed with the knowledge you are not who you appear to be. Your voice, your scent, still unchanging and yet…Kaname…" he repeated, as though calling his name would bring him back.

The warm breath he felt at the nape of his neck was startling. He hadn't known he'd been so off guard. The strong arm around his waist kept him from turning, but the reflection in the glass before him was telling enough. Kaname…but no, this was someone else. Who are you really? He wished he had the voice to ask, but his vocals were failing him. Who was the one to have been forcefully placed inside Kaname?

"Zero, I could not help but notice the amount of pain you were in. What has happened to make you feel so?"

"…Mourning the loss of the one dearest to me," Zero answered, looking straight into the eyes of the reflection beside his own. The body behind him stiffened and the arm around his waist loosened its hold completely. He turned to face the other pureblood.

"So you know…will I have to kill you as well, I wonder?"

"Kaname!" Zero whispered harshly in warning. Yuuki was sleeping in the room right next to this one. As if reading his thoughts, Kaname chuckled, cold and sultry. "Zero, always worrying about others before yourself…so much like Yuuki." It was one of the reasons why he loved them so, and why they amused him.

Somehow, Zero knew Kaname wasn't acting this way because he wanted to. Having seen Yuuki's reaction just minutes ago was telling. After she'd found out, she didn't feel she had a younger brother anymore, and ceased to be the sister the original Kaname had known. He could imagine her keeping Kaname at a distance, not knowing how to regard him as anything but a stranger. She wouldn't have retracted herself completely, but she would be more hesitant in showing her affections, her unconditional love she held for her brother.

Kaname would have noticed of course. Her soft kindness, freely expressed and given before gradually giving way to simple politeness. He knew that she knew, but he could not bring himself to treat her any differently. Having the closest sibling, one that held so much of him treating him so, must have hurt, beyond any physical pain. And now, he, Zero, knew as well. It was expected he would react the same as Yuuki, having been just as close.

But Zero wasn't Yuuki, and he had the chance to know this Kaname in a way no one else was allowed. Kaname sent him his thoughts, emotions, his heart, in the letters he wrote. When he came back, Kaname didn't feel like a stranger to him at all, rather, seeing him solidified that he was real.

Kaname watched him now, searching for any signs of rejection. Zero could practically see the cogs turning in his sharp mind, preparing for his reaction and how he would counter it. Taking a breath, Zero took the initiative.

"Yes, I do worry. Because I care. And I worry about you as well Kaname. Don't think you're exempt from it even now. Yuuki has suffered in silence, but so have you, and it's evident in the way you're acting."

Kaname's smile didn't leave his lips. "You always have been observant, Zero."

Shaking his head, Zero stepped forward, away from the window, and lifted his hand to cup Kaname's cheek. "Just give her a chance to see who you are, to accept you. She did not mean to hurt you as she did. Please Kaname, don't push her away. She cares for you and yet feels she shouldn't, doesn't deserve to. You must change that."

Yuuki's guilt was just as heavy as his own. They both failed to protect their loved one and unlike Zero, she barred her heart from getting to know this new entity that resided in who was once her brother, fearing she would be betraying his memory if she came to see this new stranger as 'Kaname'.

"And you?" Kaname asked softly, putting his hand over Zero's, bringing his palm over his lips, but keeping his wine red eyes on the soft lilac ones before him. "What of you and your thoughts, Zero?" _What do you think of me?_

"You should know better than to ask something so ridiculous. How long have we been writing?" He slid his hand from Kaname's loose grip and placed it over where the pendant was hidden underneath his shirt as he whispered, "You are different, yes, that fact is incontrovertible, but you are still Kaname to me. Yuuki will see that as well if you let her."

Letting his hand return back to his side, he moved to step back when Kaname pulled him forward once again by his arm. Dark wisps of hair tickled his cheek as Kaname spoke softly against his ear. "Such sweet words…you entrap me within you more and more. The farther I go down, the more I fear I will be left with nothing. But I cannot let you go, even if that's so."

"Such morbid words from you. The Kuran Kaname I know, either one, has nothing to fear, especially from me." Oh but he did, Kaname thought, sweetly embittered, he did. The fears he'd just admitted to were very much true. Zero just wasn't aware, so loyal was he to those he cared for.

And really, was that all Zero had to say after what he'd said? He might as well have just made a Confession and Zero… Kaname mentally shook his head. No, it was just like Zero to have responded that way, answering to Kaname's fears, letting them to rest. He held Zero tighter. He wasn't letting him leave, especially not after what he said.

"Kaname, you should rest. Having to endure such a large crowd without the aid of your subjects must have been pressing on your patience. Yuuki and I will be fine." Zero suggested, giving Kaname the chance to go back to his own rooms.

"Must I go?" The Ebony pureblood's voice was small, he sounded like a lost child.

Sensing his vulnerability, Zero ran his fingers through his hair soothingly, his voice soft as he spoke, "if you are so against it, you have my permission to stay. I only ask that you don't scare Yuuki when she wakes." He chuckled suddenly. "You of all people must know how hard it is for her in the mornings. Adding more to that would not be pleasant."

A small smile formed across Kaname's lips, involuntarily. Nodding against Zero's shoulder, he slowly released him and stepped back.

--

Yuuki woke to fingers stroking her hair. It reminded her of her father and she was reluctant to get up. Breathing in the scent around her, she could tell it was Zero and nearly smiled. "I know you are at least conscious, Sleeping Beauty, will you be opening your eyes for me in the near millennium?" His sarcasm was more than evident.

Yuuki frowned, her eyes still closed. "Zero, that is no way to talk to a lady before she is even properly awake." She heard his soft chuckles above her and this time let out the smile threatening to curve her lips. "Thank you for last night. It was right of me to come to you. I feel better rested and my thoughts are much clearer." She opened her eyes to see him sitting at the edge. "I acted in anger. You were right. He may not be Kaname, but I know he cares for us. I've…been cold to him. Do you think he'll forgive me?"

"Of course, of that I have no doubt. You can get yourself presentable first. I doubt Kaname would wish to see you in such a state of undress." She lightly smacked his arm in retaliation before getting up.

--

Taking a breath, she knocked lightly on the door, half hoping he was there and half hoping he wasn't. "Kaname? It's me."

The door opened to reveal the person in question. She resisted the urge to gulp and run. "Yuuki, to what do I owe the pleasure?" He stepped aside to let her in.

"I came to apologize, for many, many things." She looked up. "I understand if I'm asking too much from you. With the way I've so coldly regarded you all these years…it's only natural –"

"Yuuki," he interrupted. The sweet gentleness in his tone made her eyes sting. He was much too kind, letting her back in, offering such comfort in his voice after the way she'd rejected his presence.

"I never blamed you. It hurt, some times more than others, but I'd accepted that your love for your brother was just that strong. I never wished to replace him, merely wanted for a friend in the person closest to him. But I could see how much it hurt you to be near me and thought to let you have your space. If there is blame to place on anyone, it is me for letting the distance grow so far between us." He squeezed her shoulder. "You have nothing to apologize for."

"Ka-Kaname…" You are still my brother, and I'm sorry, _so sorry_…

"Yuuki, please don't cry." It pained him to see her so sad. This was just what he wanted to avoid, but he always seemed to hurt those he wished to protect above all else.

"I'm sorry, so sorry," she barely managed, her voice nearly inaudible through her tears. She placed a hand to her chest and tried to breathe the way Zero had taught her, calming down some. She coughed slightly, trying to ease the pain in her throat and looked determinedly up at her brother.

"I, I came here to apologize and that's what I'll do. Kaname, I'm sorry for the way I've treated you, especially since I noticed you weren't…well, you. I want to get to know you and make up for the time we lost. Is, is that alright?"

Kaname felt a smile come through, unbidden and genuine and nodded. He didn't think he'd say anything right if he opened his mouth at this point. He believed in her words and her promise. He felt that was enough.

--

Disclaimer: No own Vampire Knights.

Thank you for reading, I hope I didn't totally ruin everyone's expectations...if I have, I apologize profusely (bows)


End file.
